yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomorrow
tomorrow is a song that Carol Malus Dienheim sings in the eighth character song album of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Kanji = Lala…Rurila… 飽きず見上げていた 古いランタンに照らされた面立ち Lala…Rurila… あくびを噛み殺すと 手を引いたベッドでは アルカナを語り寝かせた 明日には灰となる 想い出を今日だけは抱いて …抱きしめて 「消えないで…消えないで…」玉座に響く哭き声は 闇へと吸われて 長い長い夜へと沈む 「もしもあの炎の日がなければ…？」 どんな魔法ならば 時計の砂は逆卷く？ ルルリラ…ルルルルリラ… せめて歌なら？ メロディ一にして願ったなら？ パパヲ壊サナクテモ イイノカナ…？ Lala…Rurila… 人の形をした コクリと頷く「寂しさ」のマリ才ネット Elf…Nein 要らない正義の力‐Tarlot‐ 毒の針飲み込ませ 想い出と共に逃げゆけ 魂も何もかも 炭にして舞い飛べばきっと また逢える 天にいるパパだから 夢を見上げたパパだから 死にゆく空なら 柔きあの幸せの…両手で 救いを求め願った自分が 醜く汚くて 血で血を洗い狂えと ルルリラ…ルルRゥるRiラ… 消えて尽きよう 復讐と突き立てた牙だ 暴虐に涙などいらない 終焉への追走曲‐カノン‐が 鳴り渡る その時に 忘れるパパの名を 最後…今だけはほら 歌へ…！ るLuリRぁ…RゥるRiラ… 言葉が果てる 記憶がバラバラと 音を立てて崩れ逝く るLuリRぁ…嗚呼ルルRゥるRiラ… パパは？Neえ？パPaハ？ 「わたし」ヲ褒メテクレルカナ 抱キシメテ クレRuカna 教Eテ？ らLaラ…ラRぁらら… |-|Romaji = Lala...Rurila...akizu miagete ita Furui rantan ni terasareta omodachi Lala...Rurila...akubi wo kamikorosu to Te wo hiita beddo de wa arukana wo katari nekaseta Ashita ni wa hai to naru omoide wo kyō dake wa daite... Dakishimete "Kienai de...kienai de..." gyokuza ni hibiku nakigoe wa Yami e to suwarete nagai nagai yoru e to shizumu "Moshimo ano honō no hi ga nakereba…?" Don'na mahō naraba tokei no suna wa sakamaku? Rururira...rururururira...semete uta nara? Merodi ni shite negatta nara? Papa wo kowasa naku temo ī no kana...? Lala...Rurila...hito no katachi wo shita Kokuri to unazuku "sabishisa" no marionetto Elf...Nein iranai seigi no Tarlot Doku no hari nomikomase omoide to tomo ni nige yuke Tamashī mo nani mo kamo sumi ni shite mai tobeba Kitto mata aeru Ten ni iru papa dakara yume wo miageta papa dakara Shini yuku sora nara yawaraki ano shiawase no...ryōte de Sukui wo motome negatta jibun ga Minikuku kitanakute chi de chi wo arai kurue to Rururira...Ruru R~ururira...kiete tsukiyou Fukushū to tsukitateta kiba da Bōgyaku ni namida nado iranai Shūen e no kanon ga nari wataru sono toki ni Wasureru papa no na wo saigo...ima dake wa hora uta e...! RuLuRiR~a...R~uruRira...kotoba ga hateru Kioku ga barabara to oto wo tatete kuzure iku RuLuRiR~a...aa ruruR~uruRira… Papa wa? Ne~e? PaPa ha? "Watashi" wo homete kureru kana Dakishimete kureRu kana oshiEte? RaLara...raR~arara... |-|English = Lala⋯Rurila⋯ I am never tired of looking up at The face that was illuminated by the old lantern Lala⋯Rurila⋯I command myself to shut my yawn And repeat the Arcana til falling into sleep on my bed The memories will burn into ash tomorrow, so I hold them only today a …I hold them tight ‘Please don’t go…don’t go…’ The cries echoing in the throne Are devoured by the darkness and sink into endless nights 'What if that day of flame never came…?’ Which magic should I case to flip over the sandglass? Lululila…lululilulia… then how about my song at least? How about shaping my wish into melodies? IS IT THAT I CAN CEASE TO DESTROY MY PAPA? Lala…Rurila…the marionettes of loneliness take the shape of humans And they nodded to me Elf⋯Nein I don’t need the tarot of justice I’ve injected and made you swallow that poison, now run away with my memories If my soul and everything else turn into charcoal and dance in the air I can definitely meet you again He’s my papa who lives in Heaven, he’s my papa who looked upon his dreams If Heaven is a place to die, then he would hold me with his gentle and blissful hands I hoped and wished for salvation I am so ugly, so foul, so I wash the blood on my hands with blood violently Lululila…luluRuluRIla… I shall vanish into nothingness My fangs thrust for revenge No tears are to be shed for atrocities When the canon of fine rings out Papa’s name will be forgotten at last…at least in this moment, here, I will turn it into a song…! luLUliRa…RuluRil…my words dies out My memories break into pieces and crumble away luLuliR@…Ah luluRūluRila Where’s my Papa? Hyy? WHERE’S MY PAPa? WILL HE PRAISE 'ME’ AND HOLD ME TigHt? CAN yu tEl ME? raLAla…laR@|a|a… Trivia *This song seems to have references about Elfnein. Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series